Three's a Crowd
by XMidNightOverturEX
Summary: Tharja notices the tactician and pegasus knight getting closer. She decides to take matters into her own hands to sever the close bond between the two. Prequel to Tanabata.


Author's note: Well it turns out, much to my surprise that a good amount of people seemed to enjoy my last story. I'd like to thank everyone that took the time to read and leave their thoughts on my last story and I truly appreciate your enthusiasm.

This story is a prequel to _Tanabata._

* * *

_Three's a Crowd_

Another beautiful and warm morning greeted the Sheperds' camp that day. Multiple campsites have been set during the Plegian campaign. As a result many of the Sheperds have started to develop a habitual routine, when they had a chance to rest.

Donnel, Stahl, and Kellam would usually be seen clustered together, by the camp's pantry, enjoying each other's company, and often swapping silly, humorous stories; though Donnel would occasionally ask the two to share some of their most effective techniques with him, and sometimes to go out to the field to spar. Vaike would join them on occasion, but would often misplace his great axe and other such items, and spend a significant amount of time trying to find the lost belongings.

Miriel preferred the quiet solace of her tent, voraciously reading books such as _The Theoretical Application of Magical Runes_ or _Utilizing Clairvoyance in Discerning the Past- _whenever she found a piece of information she found particularly significant or profound, Miriel would update her research journal, scribbling some complicated, incomprehensible magical jargon.

The young mage, Ricken, could often be found with Nowi, often playing creative and entertaining games to pass the time. A fair-haired girl by the name of Maribelle would frequently drag Gaius to her lofty tent, in order to instruct him in the virtues of possessing noble character and also to have company for her daily tea time, much to the orange-haired lad's dismay.

Virion, once again poured forth flowery prose and flirtatious compliments toward Sully. However his efforts were always spurned by colorful and not-so-pleasant retorts by the gruff female warrior. He was tenacious, but Virion would cease his attempts at winning her heart when Sully would firmly place a boot on his immaculate face.

Frederick, ever the busybody, often multitasked his many duties. This ranged from following Chrom wherever he goes, which perturbed the prince, maintaining the weapons, reviewing the Sheperds' strategies and tactics to going over his rigorous exercise regimen. Lon Qu would go to an isolated area, training with such intense zeal and ferocity for hours on end. Though he would have to put up with Lissa's many questions and inquiries, as well as her pranks, as the young princess would often follow him.

The older brother, Chrom, unsurprisingly, went to see Sumia, who was tending to her Pegasus. The pair's bond had steadily grown stronger over the months. Both harbored affections for one another, but oblivious to each other's feelings.

Like them, two people have grown close during the time that had transpired. The clever tactician frequently visited the red-headed prodigy outside her tent. Though their conversations for the most part were rather mundane and commonplace, they enjoyed each other's company. Cordelia, did not have many friends, as she was rather reserved and slightly introverted, not to mention that others were intimidated by her impressive reputation. The only close friend she had for some time was Sumia. Therefore she truly valued the time she spent with Tristam, as he was her only close male friend. She also enjoyed being with him, as it momentarily made her forget, of her fervent crush on Chrom. Tristam, on the other hand, harbored more intimate feelings for the beautiful young woman. Initially, the ivory haired man saw Cordelia as a dear and valued friend, but in time, that friendship had blossomed into love. Tristam was acutely aware of Cordelia's affections for the young, charismatic prince, but it did not deter him from seeking her company.

None of the Shepards, not even Chrom, was aware of Tristam's feelings, except for one certain Plegian sorceress, with dark violet bangs and matching eyes. Tharja, as usual, was stalking the tactician. However, instead of gazing at the object of her affection, she was glaring at the red-headed girl, seething with jealousy.

She had to be extra sneaky and cautious, ever since Tristam found out that she was spying on him. His vigilance and paranoia made it difficult, but not impossible for Tharja to stalk him. Tharja if nothing else, was extremely persistent and obsessed, which made for a potent and rather creepy combination. It was why she was rather gifted in the arcane arts.

The stalker was surreptitiously hidden behind a large oak tree, several feet away from where Tristam and Cordelia where standing. Peering out with one eye, she observed the tactician animatedly talking to Cordelia. She deduced he must have told a joke, as Cordelia placed her hand over her mouth, in order to contain her laughter and merriment.

"Well…aren't they happy together", she sarcastically murmured to herself. She had a peculiar habit of talking to herself when nobody is around. It may be due to the fact, that she could not tolerate the company of anyone that is not the tactician. So with no one to talk to, she satisfied her own need for conversation by chatting with herself.

The sorceress had noticed during her past reconnaissance, of Robin's gradual, but ultimate change in behavior concerning the Pegasus knight. The way his eyes lit up, for just a moment, like the flicker of a waning candle, when Cordelia smiled at him, or when she gave him a reassuring squeeze on his arm. The way, he would give a wistful and enigmatic look at her, whenever she wasn't gazing at him. Tharja had an excellent eye for what many would consider, small or trivial details, but it was that attention to detail that allowed her to conjure advanced magical spells flawlessly, without causing physical or mental trauma to herself. Despite his easy-going and calm persona, she discerned he was _madly_ in love with the redhead, or at least lusted after her.

"I don't know what he sees in _her_", Tharja said heatedly, crossing her arms in derision. "Sure she makes him smile, and she's…attractive, but she can't be as _devoted_ as I am to Tristam's well-being."

"I doubt she watches him for countless hours watching him sleep, or keep count the number of times he scratches his head when he's thinking", she muttered under her breath. Tharja brought her hand up and gently nibbled on her thumbnail. "He should be grateful how committed I am."

Tharja's patience grew thinner, as she continued to observe the budding relationship of the two Sheperds. Spying on him, for the moment, has lost its appeal and decided to leave, but just as she was about to go, she observed something in the periphery of her vision.

With a quick glance, Tharja saw that there was a beehive looming above Cordelia's head. An idea took place in her head, and a malevolent grin formed on her lips.

'_Well let's see how much you like her, when her pretty face is marred with ugly red blisters', _she inwardly thought.

She chuckled sinisterly, as she concentrated a small gust of wind on the beehive. The beehive shook slightly and broke off from the branch. Gravity took control and guided its fall to the unsuspecting victim's head.

* * *

After telling Cordelia another humorous story, while she laughed, he chanced a look upward, and noticed something falling. Feelings of apprehension and protectiveness coursed through him, and spurred him to action.

"Cordelia watch out!", he yelled while simultaneously taking steps toward and pushing her out of the way. The young girl was surprised by the sudden action, losing her balance, and fell down hard to her side.

_Thuudd_

Something heavy fell in the ground beside him. He looked down, and feelings of dread and apprehension took over.

'_Oh you've got to be kidding me!', _he inwardly cursed.

Immediately a swarm of angry bees, rose up to meet him, and aggressively attacked what they thought to be the supposed invader of their home. Tristam's eyes widened in fear, and before he knew it, the army of yellow-black insects surrounded him, and mercilessly plunged their stingers onto his exposed skin.

The tactician let out a yelp of pain, and frantically began flailing arms to ward off the onslaught, at the same time he proceeded to run around in circles, aimlessly.

"YeOwch! Ah-uh-uh-uh-Ah, t-t-t-chch! N-nno not there! Oouaahh!?", he garbled in an unintelligible manner.

At first Cordelia stared in astonishment, as Tristam continued to struggle, and in a very comical way. However, as she heard his high-pitched, shrill yelps of pain, Cordelia quickly stood up to try to aid him.

"Oh gods, Tristam!", she exclaimed in worry. At first, Cordelia just hovered over him, unsure of what she could do to drive the bees away. Deciding, that action is better to inaction, she responded without thought, and followed after him flailing at the bees with her arms, but to no avail.

For several minutes, Tristam would skitter off aimlessly, swatting desperately at the tiny assailants, and due to his obscured vision would occasionally collide face first into a tree, despite Cordelia's warnings. He would utter gibberish and incoherent responses, followed by a series of effeminate shrill cries, which contrasted greatly with the normally soothing and charming timbre of his voice. If it were any other Sheperd, such as Vaike or Sully, they would be laughing uncontrollably from the entertaining sight, rather than to help.

Cordelia on the other hand would try to calm and reassure him, as she proceed to try to stave off the onslaught, though Tristam was in too much pain to listen. She then decided to direct him to a nearby rivulet, as a final counter-measure against the worthy foe.

Tharja just stood rooted to the spot, aghast and shocked at the bizarre spectacle she had just witnessed. The mage was distressed, knowing that she was responsible for Tristam's current predicament, and although wanted to help, knew that her being there at that moment would be suspiciously apropos. It would arouse unwanted inquiries from the intelligent man, and further fuel his distrust for her, and possibly even anger and hatred.

No…the logical conclusion, was to quietly leave the vicinity of that area, and to quietly mull over an idea in the confines and safety of her tent. Her actions did not have the desired effect, but it did not discourage her to stop. In fact, it inspired darker and more sinister thoughts in her mind.

* * *

The ivory-haired man was able to escape from the wrath of the bees with the assistance of Cordelia, by jumping into a nearby river. However the damage had already been done, and Cordelia had to run off to seek the aid of Lissa and Maribelle; the Sheperd's gifted healers. Despite their propensity for healing magic, all the girls could do was suppress the swelling and pain. Lissa and Maribelle could not revert him back to how he normally appeared.

As a result he lay in his tent to rest, and to avoid any external stimuli. Tristam's face was pocked with red blisters and bumps, his face profusely swollen. The tactician's right cheek was severely swollen, several red, elevated nodules were arbitrarily scattered around his skin, and his forehead was comically bloated and distended. Tristam could barely see, as the inflamed tissue closed around his eyes, forcing him to keep his eyes into narrow slits.

Cordelia recounted the strange event to Lissa and Maribelle, as they were quite curious to what caused the tactician's injuries. The tactician was too fatigued at that moment, to offer any input, and so lay quietly, patiently listening as well.

After the young knight finished, Maribelle turned toward Tristam, the corners of her mouth turned upward in a smile. "My, my Tristam! How very chivalrous of you", she said in that characteristic airy and florid tone. "Setting your own well-being aside to save a helpless lady from imminent danger."

With a dramatic flourish, she placed her forehand lightly on her forehead, a frown visible on her face. "Honestly, never have I been so exasperated, after I tried to teach you the ways and mannerisms befitting a man of noble stature. Hours of practice of proper speech and behavior, and all for naught! You were still the same uncouth barbarian, when Lissa first found you, a most difficult and stubborn student indeed. But there may be hope for you yet, no matter how small."

A bead of sweat condensed on his brow. He did not have the energy to retort, and settled with a groan instead.

Maribelle failed to mention that she had set impossibly high standards for him. Her so-called-teachings on how to act properly in a civilized and cultured society involved him completely changing every facet of his personality. Something that he was not willing to do and suspiciously thought her tutelage on the proper nobleman was really just her own interpretation and opinion of what a man should act like.

He also thought that Maribelle exaggerated the enormity of his actions, and definitely did not agree with the "helpless" part. She was anything but helpless. While Tristam was praised by many for his analytical and strategic mind, he also took pride in his swordsmanship. He was a highly skilled swordsman with an emphasis on technique and form. However Cordelia beat him handily every time they sparred, and all their bouts ended with him falling on his bottom. A testament to how gifted she is, a once-in-a-generation talent…

The tactician did not spar with any of the other Sheperds besides Donnel, Stahl, or Chrom; but he remembered thinking after his first bout with Cordelia, that her skill was on the same level as Chrom. He remembered how amazed he was that there actually existed someone in Ylisse that was near the same level of strength and skill as the blue-haired prince. He immediately shook himself out of the reverie.

"Don't you agree Lissa?", Maribelle asked.

The blonde girl was unusually quiet during the duration of her time they spent taking care of him. The three looked to her, and saw the younger girl's face scrunched up, her mouth tightly clasped together, like a treasure chest bulging and brimming with treasure. Her face was also beet-red. She could no longer stifle her mirth, and let loose her animated and gay laughter.

"BAAHHAHA AHAHA! I-i-i-I'm s-s-so, Hahahehehe sorry! I-i-i-it's j-just that y-you Hahahoohoahaha l-lo-look s-so funny!" she struggled to say through the laughter. She had to stop, as her amusement superceded speech. After her mirth faded, she let loose a few exhales followed by a satisfied sigh. "Hehe you look like a balloon!"

Cordelia looked at Lissa with a quizzical, bewildered expression on her face, and a bead of sweat on her forehead. The tactician just groaned in indignation, and narrowed his eyes, deciding to play a devilish prank on her, in the near future.

Maribelle looked aghast and embarrassed at the same time. She placed a hand lightly on her shoulder and gently admonished, "Now Lissa, it's rude to laugh at the expense of someone's dignity, and it's especially unbecoming for a princess of Ylisse. You're a role model for all of Ylisse to follow. Would you like it if everyone laughed at each other's misery?"

Lissa stared down at the ground penitently, as if she was being scolded by her mother. "No, you're right. I really do feel bad about what happened to you, but your face was so funny-looking, I couldn't help it. I'm sorry Tristam."

Tristam simply nodded his head in acquiescence.

"Very good Lissa. But I have to say you should learn to properly hide your feelings better. The last thing he needs is to feel embarrassed and self-conscious. For heaven's sake, look how utterly pitiful and miserable he looks!", she exclaimed.

The Pegasus knight closed her eyes and let out a soft, slightly exasperated sigh. Maribelle really did know how to turn simple phrases into subtle insults even if she was unaware. Cordelia felt a pang of remorse for the young tactician as he was being mercilessly made fun of by the two young ladies. The man sighed as well, his eyes closed in a gesture of capitulation.

Cordelia shared a look with the strategist and saw that he had a peculiar expression on his face. Tristam had a slight frown on his face, and his eyes seemed pleading and earnest. She looked at him quizzically, unsure of his meaning. After a few seconds, she understood what Tristam was trying to imply, the corners of her mouth turned slightly upwards.

"I'm sure Tristam is truly grateful for your help, and I really appreciate your help as well. Gods know how much worse his condition would be if I did not find you…But I think we should let him rest considering the day he's had", she stated in a gentle and placating tone.

"Oh but it really isn't a good idea to leave him alone! Maribelle and I should stay overnight to keep an eye on him", Lissa implored.

Cordelia spared a glance on her periphery and saw that Tristam was vigorously shaking his head.

"I can watch over him. You've healed most of the damage and the swelling has subsided. I should be able to handle it from here now. It's the least I can do for him", the young lady replied with a smile.

"Very well, but feel free to call us for assistance when the need arises", Maribelle said. She curtsied. "Farewell! Shall we go Lissa?"

Lissa nodded, waved and smiled warmly at Cordelia and Tristam. "Alright, bye!"

After the two healers left, Tristam let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you. As much as I appreciate their assistance, I don't think I'd be able survive more time with them at the moment."

A soft, light laugh left her lips that produced a warm, fuzzy feeling inside the tactician that was not a product of his bee stings. Cordelia then placed a small stool next to his cot and brought forth a basin along with washcloths. "Well, shall we?", she asked.

Tristam was confused by her statement. "Huh!?"

Cordelia narrowed her eyes and gently chided, "You didn't think I'd actually leave you alone, do you? Look at yourself! You're in no condition to take care of yourself, and what if your fever spikes up again."

She then proceeded to remove her gauntlets, and sat on the stool placing a wash towel on the basin, and kneading the cloth thoroughly to remove the excess moisture.

"B-but-", he uttered.

Before he could protest, Cordelia nonchalantly placed her hand over his mouth to silence him and with her other hand placed the washcloth on his forehead. "Hush now."

His eyes slightly widened in surprise, then reverted back to normal. Tristam sighed, knowing how futile it would be to argue, when she was like this. At the same time, he was grateful for her concern and attention, allowing a small smile to cross his lips.

A few hours past, while Cordelia watched over the tactician. She would place a damp wash cloth on the red, swollen skin and gently caress the area with her caring, meticulous touch. It was a pleasant sensation, the tactician would think to himself and wouldn't mind if she did this every day. When the cloth was no longer moist and cool, Cordelia would place the cloth back in the basin and repeat the process.

The two exchanged few words, and the majority of the time was spent in silence. It was not an odd, awkward silence manifested by an inability to strike meaningful conversation, but rather a comfortable, agreeable stillness which provided a peaceful ambiance for the young man. They have spent enough time with one another to grow used to the silence, when conversation was not necessary, and rather began to appreciate the value of the quietness they shared with one another.

Tristam decided to break the hush. "Thanks Cordelia… really."

Cordelia smiled as she firmly squeezed the cloth over the basin. "Nonsense. It's the least I could do after what you did. You willingly put yourself in harm's way for me. This is such a small thing in comparison."

"It's really not that big of a deal. I just did what any good friend would have done. I'm sure that if our positions were reversed, you would've done the same for me."

"No way. I would have pushed you _into_ the path of the beehive and made my daring escape", she lightly teased.

Tristam chuckled from the statement, but immediately stopped due to the pain from his stings. "Ugh- could you please not make me laugh. It still hurts a bit", he replied.

"Right… I apologize."

Cordelia stood from her stool and hovered over him, placing the back of her hand on his forehead. "Hhmmm, it seems that your fever has gone down. That's good", she casually observed.

Upon feeling the touch of her soft, flawless skin on his own, Tristam immediately started to feel self-conscious. His body reciprocated his emotions, and soon he began to perspire, blood flowing tremulously to his face.

"Huh … your fever is starting to spike up again", Cordelia said in surprise, "That's unusual…are you feeling alright, Tristam?"

"Y-yeah! W-why wouldn't I be!? I'm t-totally fine", he stammered. Tristam tried to calm himself, but the tactician's heart beat rapidly. His cheeks were initially rosy, but now have started to develop to a full blush.

"Good heavens", she said in surprise. Her eyes widened in alarm. "You're red…and you're burning up really fast. You could be having another allergic reaction. This might be serious. I should go get Lissa and Maribelle."

"N-no it's alright. It's r-really nothing. See fit as a button", he replied quickly. Tristam brought his hand to scratch the back of his head and laughed as if to dispel the girl's worries. Cordelia did not believe him though, and gave the tactician a concerned look.

Tristam exhaled deeply to clear his head and calm himself. He brought his fist up to his mouth, and coughed to clear his throat. "I assure you that there's nothing wrong with me. Sometimes…in situations like these…the body makes a um… exaggerated response in order to prevent future allergic reactions. Yeah I believe it's called…faux anaphylaxis. I remember Miriel telling me something like that."

Cordelia narrowed her eyes in slight distrust, finding it odd how defensive and evasive the tactician was acting. "Ookay. In any case, I'll stay overnight just to be sure. I'll just be out for a few minutes to get some food. Is there anything you'd like?"

"No preference. I'll leave it up to your judgment", he said, relieved that Cordelia didn't further inquire on his peculiar behavior and the sudden fever. Tristam was surprised that he was able to come up with such a story in the spur of the moment.

She smiled at him and proceeded to exit through the tent flap. Cordelia was gone for approximately five to six minutes, and came back with a tray in her hand. She placed the tray in his mini-study and procured a small bowl, and headed toward his cot.

"I've brought you some lentil soup. It should help you feel better, would you like help sitting up?", she questioned.

Tristam shook his head and attempted to sit up. However a sharp, acute pain was felt in his chest and he immediately lay back down.

"Here, let me", Cordelia said. She picked up the extra pillows that lay beside his cot. The knight then slowly helped Tristam rise, and placed the pillows behind him, under the small of his back, to allow him to sit more comfortably.

"Thanks", he said appreciatively.

"You're welcome", she gently said. Cordelia sat back on her stool, bowl in hand, and proceeded to dip her spoon in the warm liquid. She moved the spoon toward him. "It seems you're still feeling fatigued, but you still have to eat. I'll help."

His lips were slightly parted, and looked at Cordelia, mildly stunned. He shook himself from this state and jutted his head forward slightly in order to reach the spoon.

After the soup was done they just sat together, content with each other's company. It was late in the night, and a chorus of cicadas could be heard singing, just outside the tent.

"It was quite an interesting day we had", she stated matter-of-factly.

Tristam scoffed. "Not exactly the way I would have put it. Abysmal, painful, and terrible comes to mind."

Cordelia sighed. "With an attitude like that, you won't get far in life. You'll be happier if you count your blessings, rather than mope", she chided the young man.

With an incredulous look he questioned, "My blessings?"

She tapped her finger on her chin, looking up in thought. "Well, for one your condition could have been much more serious if we hadn't found that river, and luckily Lissa and Maribelle were nearby."

"You have the gratitude and attention of a charming young lady", she lightly joked. Tristam avoided her gaze just for a moment, since he did find her charming. "And you got to be the gallant hero. I'm fairly certain that the two will tell everyone at camp of your heroic exploits. You'll have the girls swooning all over you. So cheer up!"

Tristam couldn't help but smile and laugh. "I sincerely doubt that, but you do have a point. Things could've been much worse…"

As he reflected back on that event, Tristam realized that if he had not seen the beehive falling, Cordelia may have very well been the one lying in a cot in her tent. While he surmised that it was not life threatening, the tactician did not like the idea of her being harmed at all. While he cared about all the Sheperds, Tristam could not help but feel a sense of trepidation every time she flew off into battle. Her exemplary prowess in battle helped alleviate his worry, but only a little.

"Yes, I suppose things did not turn out too badly", he murmured. Tristam looked at his caretaker a grateful grin on his face. "I see by changing your frame of mind, you can always see a silver lining even in the most bleak situations. It's like…using an inspiring speech or rally cry to boost army morale. A motivated and driven soldier, could even turn back the tide of battle through sheer will…a positive outlook is a powerful tool. Thanks Cordelia, I feel much better!"

Cordelia smiled back briefly, and shyly looked away, her hands clasped tightly over one another in her lap. "I'd be a hypocrite if I took all the credit. It was really you that allowed me to see the value of optimism and hope. I was just returning the favor."

"Er, I don't understand."

"Do you remember the story I told you of my days as a recruit of the Pegasus knights?"

Tristam merely nodded. What happened on that day resonated clearly within the tactician. It was a precious memory to him. Cordelia had laid herself bare in front of him, revealing feelings to him that she had not even shared with Sumia. The tactician remembered deducing why Cordelia initially disliked being called a 'genius', and that her comrades really did love her. The most poignant moment to him was when he held the knight, and promised to always be there for her. Their bond of friendship had strengthened and elevated to new heights on that day.

"During that time I always felt so sad and pessimistic about life. I was…different from everyone else. Because of that I felt so alone and isolated", she softly said. Cordelia gave an appreciate look to Tristam. "I only found solace in my studies and training, my steed and the friendship I shared with Sumia. It was not until your insight, did I understand how much they cared about me. My biggest regret was that I did not realize that sooner…how different my life could have been…I could have been happier. From that day forth I decided that I would not live that way anymore with only pain and despair in my heart. I was going to change myself and be thankful for all the graces I have received…such as our friendship. You helped me find some happiness in my life."

Tristam was speechless, touched by the sincerity and earnestness in her words. "Cordelia…"

Cordelia shook her head in embarrassment. "Forgive me…that turned serious rather fast. I did not mean to be so somber."

"No it's alright", he replied in soft, compassionate tone. "I'm just surprised… I had no idea how much of an impact our talk that day had on you. Even if I was oblivious…I'm glad to know that I was able to help in some way."

They both shared a smile with each other, appreciative of the close bond they shared, and wishing for more peaceful moments like this.

"How about you?", Cordelia asked. "Is there something you're seeking? What are your dreams…what is it that you think will give you happiness?"

His heart sank at the question. There was a time when he was unaware of Cordelia's feelings for Chrom. As smart as he was, he was completely oblivious to the wiles and ways of women. It was not until Virion mentioned in passing, of the girl's crush on the prince, did Tristam become aware. The signs became more obvious afterwards. The way she sighed, when Chrom passed by, and her gaze which mirrored her longing and affections. The strategist felt wounded every time he observed this, and his heart ached, wishing that if only she harbored those very same feelings for him.

The tactician's goals were to assist Chrom in making his vision for an extended peace for his halidom a reality. But in regards to his own personal happiness… he could only think of her.

Tristam contemplated in silence, thinking of a way to discreetly answer her inquiry without revealing too much.

"I'm not sure…in a way I suppose I might have found it", he solemnly said. "Or at least a stepping stone to that end…it's complicated. But true happiness…it's something that people strive for but rarely find. If you look back at the history of the famous figures of our past, you'd find that they were accomplished, but many were miserable or met tragic ends. I guess what I'm trying to say is, I want to be realistic in my expectations. If you hope for something to happen, and commit yourself to reach what you think will make you happy only to fail…I don't think I would be able to survive that kind of pain…I'd rather be content than to risk everything for that."

"Tristam…", she replied sympathetically. "I guess I understand your reasoning but…"

Cordelia reached out and placed her hand over his forearm. "Don't you think it's worth it, just to take that chance? If it were me, I'd always think what would have happened if I'd just follow through with my heart instead of my head. Regret can be just as painful…at least if you tried, you'd know you'd given it your best shot."

"I'm sure whatever it is you're looking for, you'll find it. I have faith in you", she stated with a resolute, earnest stare.

As Tristam looked into her eyes, he could see that she meant every word she said. The young knight did not say those things merely to comfort and commiserate with his uncertainty, but she really believed that he could do it. He found her hazelnut eyes to be truly enchanting, and for just a brief moment, Tristam forgot himself, and found himself wanting to tell her how he felt.

Tristam snapped out of it and artificially coughed twice. "It's getting quite late. I think I'm going to sleep it off. I'm quite exhausted."

"Of course, I brought a sleeping bag so I'll be right here if you need me", she offered. "Hopefully tomorrow won't be as bizarre as today was."

"It could only get better from here right", he said light-heartedly, remembering their talk just moments ago of the virtues of optimism.

Cordelia smiled at him. "Right!"

In a tent of a certain dark mage, several elaborate and devious plans could be seen marked in black ink on old parchment. Tharja had thought of several contingencies to fulfill her sinister plans.

'_Tristam belongs to me, and to me alone', _she inwardly thought. _'Sacrifices are necessary when it comes to love, and in the end __**I'll**__ be the one to win his heart.'_

Tharja smiled at the idea. Soon that smile gave way to a chuckle, then gradually to laughter, and ultimately escalated into diabolical glee. A sign of more ominous things to come for the young strategist and Pegasus knight.

* * *

End Note: This particular story was longer than I expected, so there will be at most 3 to 4 chapters. I also wanted to try my hand with humor, though the initial chapter had a bit more drama, rest assured the following will be more light-hearted and fun.

I already have the Avatar develop feelings for Cordelia, since in the support conversations, it seemed that he started to develop an attraction to her early on. Besides that it was also convenient for the purposes of this story. I always try to attempt to capture the core of the character's personalities every time I write. Even though the Avatar is supposed to be you or 'my unit', I don't necessarily agree since he does have a set personality. That's why I typically don't like reading stories, where authors obviously insert their own characteristics into the avatar, and make him or her a mary-sue, making other characters seem irrelevant or inferior. It's self-indulgent, arrogant, and I truly detest it.

Unfortunately I can't promise regular updates, as my schedule is a bit hectic as of right now. However if you do enjoy this story I suggest you check out **Lux Aureus**' s story, _Potentia Amoris_. In my opinion, easily the best Avatar x Cordelia story out right now, so check it out, you won't be disappointed.

There are at least two stories I have in mind after this. One will take place during the 2 years of peace in Ylisse, and will describe how the Avatar proposes to Cordelia. The other is a Chrom X Sumia story… don't worry there will be many pie jokes.

Lastly, in your opinion do you as readers prefer the name Tristam, or the default name, Robin. Let me know and I'll change it. Feel free to pm me if you have any concerns or would like to add input or suggestions, and hopefully you enjoyed this story as well!


End file.
